marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X-men: New Beginnings-Chapter 2
Raptor Infestation Training was on the agenda for the day and the team couldn't seem more excited to not have to worry about classes, even if it was for a short time. And to no one's real surprise the first one to be there was Garrett, who was changed into his suit and ready to go despite it being rather early morning where the others would have rather slept in but reluctantly were up. Though, they were dragging their feet as Violet and Lance were yawning as they came from the locker rooms, looking as if they had barely gotten out of bed at all. It took even Amethyst some extra time to just drag herself away from falling asleep at her own locker as she finally came out, ears and tail drooped in tiredness. Unfortunately, one of the members was rather reluctant to even come out at all from the lockers, mostly because she hated violence and fighting. Carol had changed but she was refusing to leave the room in hopes Laurie would just continue on without her but when Laurie did arrive from setting up the course for them she took notice of the missing Carol, making her frown. "Where is she?"Laurie inquired as all four pointed to the girl's locker room. Sighing softly Laurie had expected this to happen and stepped around the corner, finding the young neyaphem female sitting on the bench, knowing she hated the thought of training. "Carol,your going to have to join the team sometime. You just can't keep trying to hide like this." Laurie told her as she came to sit beside her. "But can't I just be support or something? I hate fighting and this is going against what I was hoping to avoid." Carol stated, obviously not liking the idea of ending up a fighter but Laurie gave her an understanding glance, knowing the feeling. "You know, I haven't been big on fighting either Carol especially not with using firearms. I dislike using them and learned to overcome that when I was with the Lights." Laurie explained to her, leaving out the part that she might have been somewhat influenced by Hope Summers but she never could say for sure. Nevertheless, Laurie knew the feeling but she hoped this might help Carol a little to try and give this session a chance. Still, it took her a few minutes to consider this before sighing, "Alright I'll give it a shot Ms.Tromette, but I still don't like it." She said as the two women stood but not before the base alarms started to go off, blaring loudly as a warning of several intruders was given out. Coming from the locker room the other X-traordinary X-men trainees were looking a little uneasy and startled by the alert, this being the first time they had such a thing. "All of you stay here and stay together," Laurie informed them before she left, being gone in seconds with her transonic speed. This though did little to ease their worries as they all exchanged a glance, obviously wondering if someone was after them. "Maybe it's our "competition" coming to really set us straight," Garrett commented, his voice having a heavy Cajun accent to it. "I doubt it Garrett, this is suppose to be a non-lethal competition. Maybe some skirmishes but certainly they wouldn't go this far." Amethyst said, though couldn't put it past the one kid she met of attempting something. "Why don't you try seeing if you can get a lock on a mind Carol? Might be our best chance to know." Lance suggested after they continue to debate other possibilities which all sounded plausible yet ridiculous at the same time. Nodding though Carol decided it was worth a shot. Closing her eyes and resting her fingers to her temples Carol began expanding her psyche, searching every room she could within her range before briefly she caught their teacher's mind. What she found shocked her quite a bit but soon Laurie was just out of her range once more before Carol had to pull back. "You guys won't believe this, but we seem to be invaded by raptors, a whole group of them!" Carol said in shock and fascination since the Savage Land seemed the only place on Earth this could ever truly happen. But this now left the young members wondering what to do, especially since their teacher couldn't fend them off alone forever. "Guess we fight, otherwise we might as well kick this base good bye." Lance said, getting some agreement albeit a reluctant one. Meanwhile, Laurie had her hands full as she woven her way around the seemingly endless number of reptilian creatures, the raptors lunging and snapping at her any chance they got but she proved far too fast and able to be out of their reach. At this rate she was almost tempted to call in someone from the Jean Grey School for back up, not yet feeling her young charges were ready for something like the real thing. Unfortunately, she didn't think that they wouldn't listen to her as she heard own of them call out to her. "What the..? I told you all to stay put!" Laurie said in disbelief. "Yes, we know." Lance said to her as he glanced to Carol, "Get 'em Carol." "You got it." Carol once again focused as the raptors saw thee chance to attack but each one let out a screech like sound, their minds being invaded to immobilize them long enough for the rest to act. Lance's eyes glowed an indigo color then as he generated raw psionic energy into the form of water before he hit several of the raptors, knocking them back. Garrett and Amethyst took their turns next as they each fired a kinetic blast and Lunar beam respectively, knocking the rest over while Violet quickly generated a telekinetic force field around the team and their teacher as the raptors were knocked out from the telepathic attack. With angry growls they began jumping at the invisible wall only to be thrown back. "My turn." A violet colored aura showed around Violet as she blasted the shield outwards into a telekinetic wave that sent the raptors flying off in different directions allowing the six of them to retreat back slightly so they didn't wind up surrounded. Though they seemed to miscalculate one raptor that had slipped by their sight, the growl coming from right behind before it lunged forward and tackled Violet, knocking her to the ground. With jaws snapping and Violet having to struggle the team became distracted enough the rest raptors had recovered and came dashing towards them being the next thing on the menu. The sudden rush by the unusually large group of raptors was a bit overwhelming as the team was forced to separate in order to avoid the razor sharp fangs and claws the creatures had at their disposal. "Think now would be time for a plan." Carol said as she flipped backwards before leaping to the nearest wall, just avoiding two rapors that slammed into each other from their momentum. "Think I got one, just be ready you guys." Lance said as his eyes glowed once more as he managed to punch one raptor away before generating psionic lightning that arched around him before he began attacking the raptors mentally, using the psionic lightning to attack the parts of their brains that affected their body's mobility and caused them this time to remain paralyzed as they practically stayed in place where they stood. "Now's a good a time as any." Garrett said as he channeled the kinetic he had absorbed and his own power towards his limbs to increase some of his physical prowess, and punched away a few of the raptors, knocking them out while he could as Amethyst fired her lunar bolts towards the rest to do the same. Amethyst at that moment shifted to her organic amethyst form and punched the raptor that had been trying to make her it's next meal before getting up as Laurie made use of her speed to knock out several and Carol attacking those that remained with a psychic knife to "stab" at their minds and cause them to collapse. With the raptors finally taken care of the young team and Laurie gathered back up, looking at the for now downed raptors that littered their main control room. "I've heard of cockroach problems but this just takes things to a whole new level. Guess we should get rid of them." Garrett said as the others nodded. "I can handle this, it'll be a quick clean up." VIolet said as she concentrated telekinetic energy around the area to cause the new kind of pests to be lifted a few feet in the air before she walked to the exit with Laurie following as she sent the creatures further towards the jungle closeby to their hidden base before she released her hold. Laurie at the same time began looking around, Amethyst also coming to see as it seemed quite odd that the door had been open which they had been quick to notice. "Pretty odd, I thought this door is always closed." Amethyst said as Laurie nodded, "Usually they are. Unless one of us kept them open something tells me we may not be alone." Laurie said grimly, causing the two young women exchange a worried glance. And how close Laurie was to guessing this, quite unaware they were in fact being watched from afar but so were their competitors. Category:Rinilya94